The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Sequel
by Lisabeth Bennet
Summary: Following the same letter-format of Mary Ann Shaffer and Annie Barrows, the sequel picks up directly after the last letter of the novel, detailing Juliet's adventures as a married woman.
1. Chapter 1

Reading The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society by Mary Ann Shaffer and Annie Barrows is compulsory before even thinking about reading this! No copyright infingment intended, all characters and settings, etc, belong to Mary Ann Shaffer and Annie Barrows.

_From Juliet to Sophie_

Dear Sophie,

This is the first morning I am ever writing to you as a married woman! At this moment, I am sitting at my desk that overlooks the sea watching the sun climb higher and higher and the winds blow the trees every which way. Both Dawsey and Kit are still asleep upstairs, exhausted from yesterday. But I'm not tired. Well, maybe a little.

Since you weren't able to be there-poor Dominic, is he any better? I had the flu a few times in my life, not fun!-I shall fill you in on all the details of my wedding.

Early in the morning Isola came over with Amelia to help Kit and I get ready. The ceremony was to be at 1 o'clock followed by a reception in Amelia's back garden. Everyone pitched in with the food, making a roast pig and a potato peel pie. But of course, there was also a real cake (we saved so many ration stamps!) and other extras.

But back to the beginning of the day. Isola came over with Amelia, and they began undressing us, and helping us with our new dresses. Kit's was adorable! Sydney, that delightful brother of yours, sent over purple fabric that felt like silk for Amelia to make a dress for Kit. It turned out wonderfully! I enclosed a picture. My dress was the traditional white, and floor length. There was no train, and I had no veil, I wore white lilacs in my hair instead that Dawsey had picked.

Everything was going splendidly. Kit had her rose petals, Isola had her shawls, I had myself, and Amelia was holding us all together. I must have been the picture of nervousness because she patted my shoulder and told me how it was all going to be wonderful and said how pretty I looked. Isola then remembered that she needed something from her house so we drove over to get it.

And then, Oh Sophie, Zenobia got out. She flew like a vengeance right at me! Started squawking around my head, and picking off the flowers! Thank goodness I didn't have a veil. Then Uriel, the goat, stampeded out of her pen at where Kit and Amelia where standing, dumbstruck. While I was fighting off a crazed parrot, they were fending off a rose-hungry goat! Unfortunately, Uriel got the roses. Kit was very upset, but of course she didn't cry. She gave that horrible stare she saves for only a few unlucky people and crossed her arms, standing in front of Amelia; obviously intending to protect her from the goat. Uriel stopped dead in her tracks and turned towards me.

Needless to say, after Isola came back out, not needing anything after all, I was sitting in the mud, hair a mess, staring up at a goat with Zenobia on my shoulder. It was quarter to one.

I had two options before me: arrive on time the way I looked or return to my cottage, change, quickly style my hair and arrive a half hour late.

But Isola had a different plan. "Get in the sidecar!" She shouted. She ran to her motorcycle, dropping a shawl as she saddled onto the seat.

And then we were off, and I tell you Sophie, I have never been more frightened in my life. We raced to the cottage and she got me out of my ruined dress and into the green print summer dress you made me. She styled my hair, gave me new flowers, and we were back in her motorcycle, I in the sidecar.

We arrived at the church at quarter after one. Dawsey and everyone else was already there and looking anxious. I caught the words 'jilted at the altar' and set my countenance. Kit stood in front of me, and we began down the aisle.

The ceremony itself went off without a hitch, but I looked over my shoulder twice for Zenobia and Uriel, sure that they would seek us here.

The reception was also wonderful, I was so happy to have everyone there with us, except you, dear Sophie.

So far, married life is suiting me very well! I am so happy Sophie. And soon, Dawsey and I will be the true parents of Kit McKenna. Mr. Dilwyn will be bringing the papers very soon for last signatures.

I miss you very much!

All my love,

Juliet

P.S. Did you see the headlines about Gilly Gilbert and Billie Bee Jones? Justice.

_From Juliet to Sydney_

Dear Sydney,

Thank you so much for coming to my wedding, again, everyone loved having you here. Especially me. Isola, of course, adored having you as her house guest. I saw in the papers you sent that Gilly Gilbert and Billie Bee Jones have finally made the papers! Not jail perhaps, but infinite disgrace. Serves them right, trying to steal those Oscar Wilde letters, and trying to take that ferret from dear Kit.

Speaking of Kit, Dawsey and I legally adopted her today! I'm so happy Sydney. All three of us played dead bride for the whole of the afternoon and then ate a picnic on the beach. Tomorrow Dawsey and I leave for our honeymoon to Ireland. We'll stay for a few days and nights and then return to our beloved island and family. Kit will stay with Amelia until we come back.

How's the book coming along you ask? Well Sydney, it is coming along amazingly well! I love it so much, though I am not going to take it with me to Ireland, just like Dawsey won't bring his hammer or pigs with him. Also, the pigs are going to be moved near us soon, Dawsey plans to build a barn closer to the cottage which we've decided to live in permanently.

I have packets of notes, pages, pictures, and everything in between. Give me a few more months and we will have something resembling a biography. There's so much to write about Elizabeth McKenna.

I have to say good-bye, Dawsey is once again demanding my attention.

Love always,

Juliet


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Same disclaimer, I do not own nor pretend to own any of the characters, settings, etc; all that credit to Mary Ann Shaffer and Annie Barrows. _

* * *

_From Juliet to Amelia_

Dear Amelia,

Well here we are in the Emerald Isle, and as I write I am sitting outside a little shop filled with carvings and the like. Dawsey is inside thinking of getting a present for Eben and Eli. He is bound and determined to get everyone a souvenir.

We've toured around a bit, gone to Blarney Castle, walked through Dublin, and tried to find a leprechaun for Kit during one of our long rambles in the seemingly endless fields. We take a lot of walks, just as we would at home.

Amelia, I am so in love, it's distracting.

Well, Amelia, I must fly, see you in a few days.

Love,

Juliet

_Telegram from Amelia to Juliet_

I am sorry to have to write to you on your honeymoon. Mr. Dilwyn received a letter from Gen. and Mrs. Hellman. Do not cut your visit short, but I wanted to let you know.

Amelia

_Telegram from Juliet to Amelia_

We are coming home tomorrow, our visit is over anyway. Is Kit ok?

Juliet

_From Gen. Hellman to Dawsey Adams after receving his address from Mr. Dilwyn_

Sir,  
My name is Gen. Hellman, I currently reside in Berlin, Germany. I am a retired General in the German army, not a Nazi. My son, Dr. Christian Hellman, spent time during the occupation on your island of Guernsey outside of St. Peter Port. He wrote to us about your literary society, which he attended once. He also wrote to us about Ms. Amelia, Mr. Eben, and yourself, whom he praised.  
He also wrote to us about Ms. Elizabeth McKenna, and how he loved her. He wrote about how he knew of her pregnancy, but I can infer that he never met the child because he was transferred to the continent and killed soon after.  
I know it would be an inconvenience, but my wife, daughter, and I desperately want to meet Ms. McKenna and the child. If we cannot come, would you write to us about their well being. The child is our only grandchild. My wife wants to have a relationship with Ms. McKenna and the child. My daughter wants to travel and meet her neice or nephew.  
Please write us soon,  
Gen. George Hellman

_From Dawsey to Gen. Hellman_

Dear Sir,

Unfortunately, I regret to inform you that Elizabeth was confirmed dead a few months ago. She died a courageous death, saving the life of another young woman in a work camp. We all still mourn her loss every day.

Her daughter, Christina, though we all call her Kit, was raised for four years by the island community, going back and forth between Amelia, Eben, Isola and myself. Two years ago a young woman named Juliet Ashton came to the island to write a book about Guernsey during the occupation which turned about to be centered around Elizabeth.

She began to look after Kit, and after I married Juliet, we adopted her together, authorized by Mr. Dilwyn.  
We would all be pleased if you came to visit us, any time. We have many families who would be glad to house you, or you could stay in the big house, on our property. We look forward to meeting you.  
Dawsey Adams

* * *

A/N: Please review! Any feedback would be appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

_Telegram from Gen. and Mrs. Hellman to Dawsey_

Thank you for the invitation, we will be arriving near the end of the month about two weeks from now.

_Telegram from Dawsey to Gen. Hellman_

We look forward to meeting you. Please arrive in St. Peter Port, we will all meet you.

_From Juliet to Sydney_

Dear Sydney,

Well, it has happened at last. The elusive General and Mrs. Hellman are days away from arriving in St. Peter Port. I am so nervous Sydney! What if they don't like me? What if they feel that I am an incapable mother for their granddaughter and want to take her away?

I am so scared Sydney. They couldn't possibly take her away, right? We have officially adopted her. There's no possibility of her being taken away.

Right?

In other news, the book is nearing a close. I've gotten past the death chapter of Elizabeth and am moving into her legacy and the lives of the people she touched. I'm talking about Eben, Eli, Isola, and even Adelaide Addison. Though I am only granting her a small paragraph.

The whole island is in a flurry preparing for the visitors. I have cleaned our cottage, to be sure, but everyone around me is going above and beyond the call of duty. Do you remember the preparations Isola underwent when I first arrived? Well she is going through the same routine at her house and the big house, although Dawsey talked her out of going on the roof of the mansion, thank heavens.

Send my love to Piers and tell him I am so pleased that he is writing again.

Love,

Juliet


	4. Chapter 4

_From Juliet to Sydney_

Dear Sydney,

Whatever was I afraid of? General Hellman, Mrs. Hellman, and their thirteen-year-old daughter arrived in St. Peter Port just this morning with smiles as wide as their faces. With the rich stereotypes of being haughty and rude, this family did not fit that mold whatsoever. General Hellman looks as though he used to be in better shape, but the war seems to have taken away much of his build. He is tall, however, and stout, with a light beard and blue eyes which gives him the German appearance through and through. His English is heavily laden with an accent, but I found his conversation to be delightful. He misses his son terribly, but enjoys talking of his city and his gardens.

Mrs. Hellman, who immediately demanded that I use her Christian name, Eleanor is quite her husband's enigma. She is originally from the states and has dark hair and that classic, terrifying American smile that I once noted Mark Reynolds had. She was full of animated conversation and took a liking to Isola, who took her away to show her Zenobia and her market stand. She mentioned something about an elixir she needed try right away. I'll have to apprehend her before she can take it.

Their daughter, Jenny Hellman, was named for Eleanor's mother. She's a shy thing, with golden curls but dark brown eyes. She stood behind her parents when we were going through the introductions, but lightened up a bit when Kit went to her to show her the severed-thumb trick I had once taught her when I arrived. She colored deeply when I introduced her to Eli, they are about the same age. He blushed as well.

They appear to comfortable in the big house, which they insisted on renting from us instead of accepting the invitation to stay there as guests. Jenny will stay with us at Kit's insistence, which I think will bring her out of her shell. They will attend an honorary meeting of the Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society, for their pleasure, in which we have all cooked and baked something to eat. Will Thisbee spent all afternoon trying to make the perfect potato peel pie. I hope they'll enjoy the meeting and not be overwhelmed by everyone there, but I know I have nothing to worry about. Remember how welcoming everyone was to me? I am sure they will be quite comfortable.

Love,

Juliet

_From Sydney to Juliet_

Dear Juliet,

The meeting sounded like a great time, I wish I could have been there. I am glad that General Hellman stood up and began talking about his favorite books, it sounds like they feel very welcome.

Now, about your book. When will it be done, Juliet? You mentioned a couple weeks ago that you were near the end, please finish it quickly and send it off to me! I haven't had the chance to read any more than the notes you sent me above three months ago and I want to read the finished product very soon. Piers's writing is coming along smoothly, but I want yours before he finishes his entire novel.

Sorry for the exasperated tone of this letter. I am impatient because I know how delightful this story is going to be. Will you come to London soon? If you don't I'll have to come kidnap you from Guernsey and force you to finish the book here.

I hope to be receiving a reply from you very soon. On another issue entirely, Markham V. Reynolds walked into my office today, determined to buy out Stephens and Stark publishing. He had this floozy on his arm, smoking right in my office. Be thankful you turned him down, Juliet, he doesn't seem to have advanced very far in the world. In fact, I heard one of his newspapers is near bankruptcy and he only wanted our office because it's doing so well. I will not give him that satisfaction.

Best,

Sydney

_From Juliet to Sydney_

Dear Sydney,

All right, all right. I have the finished book in hand, and will come to London tomorrow through the ferry and meet you in the afternoon. Dawsey will stay with Kit and Jenny and keep the Hellman's entertained, but I cannot stay above a few days.

I'm very excited to see you and Susan, I am so glad she's in town!

Love,

Juliet

P.S. Dinner on the first night I'm in town? You may pay.

_From Isola to Juliet_

Lovey,

The most wonderful thing has happened! I will be quick, and stick to the stark facts even though I could use a million adjectives that would make what I must tell all the more interesting.

Well, I was outside tending my herb garden one afternoon in the rain because my plants like it better that way. Zenobia was inside because she doesn't like the rain, it hurts her feathers, but Uriel was with me. While I was clipping away the dead parts of my special ingredient herbs that I am not allowed to say what they are, can you guess whom I saw walking past?

It was Amelia and Eben! Ever since Amelia's husband died three years ago, she and Eben have been friends, of course, but when I saw them walking she had her arm hooked around his, and he was holding the umbrella for her. They were smiling and laughing about some little nothing, but then, oh Juliet, he kissed her hand! Eben Ramsey kissed Amelia Maugery's hand! Can you believe it?

Well I was frozen to the ground by that time, but they continued on their merry way. Then, that night at the meeting Eben stood up and made an announcement. He and Amelia were engaged!

Now have I shocked? I fear I must have. It seems so strange for them to be getting married, but then again, it also quite lovely.

Have nice time in London, dearie, and tell Sydney to come and visit me soon. Zenobia bit the head off the cuckoo clock he gave me again that Eli had to recarve last time.

Your friend,

Isola


	5. Chapter 5

_From Juliet to Amelia_

Dear Amelia,

Can it be true? My darling, are you and Eben truly engaged? I am overwhelmed with happiness for you! You and Eben are really wonderful for each other, I've known it all along. I must admit, I have seen you walking with him along the cliffs more often than usual. Again, I am so happy for each of you.

Sydney has told me that I must stay on in London for another week, do be a dear and keep an eye on Dawsey and Kit for me please. I swear, ever since getting married Dawsey has completely forgotten how to cook his own meals. It's a good thing that I am rather fond of him.

Please do write to me about how Eben asked you, when it comes to these matters I often behave like a gossipy little school girl. Send my love to Eben, and pass along how happy I am for both of you.

I found a little present for Kit, would you give it to her for me?

Love,

Juliet

_From Dawsey to Juliet_

My dearest,

Well, of course I wish you could come home right now, but you have worked so hard on this book and you deserve the break and should have a good time. Kit is doing very well, though I caught her sneaking an extra piece of the pie you set away in the cupboard. I didn't stop her, she looked adorable playing the thief. She took great care too wash the blueberry stains off her mouth, so I did not say anything. I'm afraid I will always spoil her.

She adored the new paper doll set you sent, and is using those old scissors that "that woman," as Isola refers to her as, sent last year. Did you know they came with animal dolls? She's bound and determined that her new toys will be going on an African safari. She has quite given up on ferrets and is now hooked on African gazelles. She was prancing around the pastures this afternoon with Eli and Jenny.

Speaking of Jenny, she is doing very well. She is not quite as shy as she was when the Hellman's first arrived and has quite come out of her shell with the separation of her parents. She and Eli have become good friends, and he took her walking along the cliffs yesterday evening. The chap even brought by some flowers from Amelia's garden and blushed the entire time he was giving them to her. You could tell she was pleased as punch.

Now, my darling, I've filled you in on all the particulars of Guernsey except for the happenings of our neighbors. But I will defer that to someone else, because right now I miss you terribly and just want to tell you how much I love you. My girl, I love you with all my being, and I can't wait for you to get home. If I were a poet like Booker, or even better, like Charles Lamb or Shakespeare, I would write sonnets about how beautiful and wonderful you are, but as it is, I can only tell you that I love you and want you to come home as soon as you can.

All my love, my dear dear Juliet,

Yours,

Dawsey

_From Juliet to Dawsey_

My sweet,

What a beautiful letter, my love! I certainly would not want to marry Charles Lamb, Shakespeare, and certainly not John Booker. You are quite definitely the only man for me. I cannot wait to come home to you and Kit. I only want to rush home on the ferry and jump into your waiting arms, and the only thing keeping me here in London is knowing how much the book means to everybody. If not for that, I would never leave your side and your kisses.

I am glad Kit is doing so well and that she is enjoying the paper dolls. But you must remember that you must sometimes be hard on that little minx, she will never grow up well if we indulge her every motive. Though, if I would have caught her in stealing a piece of blueberry pie, with it smeared all over her face like I am imagining, I doubt I could have done a thing about it either.

I am also glad Jenny is doing so well and that she has found a friend. Eli and her will do very well for each other, he being so quiet, kind, and reflective, and I imagine she will be sweet, outgoing, and smart girl. With both of these attributes they will be very good friends, and maybe even become childhood sweethearts. Wouldn't that be dear?

London is very interesting, as usual. Sydney has been the dutiful older brother of a guide, and Susan Scott is at my every beck and call. If I ever have a whim to go out to a restaurant they call in the reservation. I'm beginning to feel very spoiled, and I cannot wait to come home. We went out last night to the new fancy Italian restaurant in town, the name escapes me, and we ran into Markham V. Reynolds, resplendent as usual in a fine set of tails with two women on his arms, both dressed as though they were his class. He is certainly down in the mouth about something, and positively sneered at me when we exchanged pleasantries. We will never have to worry about being troubled by him, however, his publishing and newspapers are doing so poorly here in England that he has to return to the states to live with his parents until he can get a new job. Can picture him working in a factory? I certainly can, and the image makes me laugh.

I so long to sleep in your arms once again, my darling husband, staying in my old flat seems to be so empty after living for so long in our delightful cottage. I am glad we've kept my flat, though, because I imagine if I am going to be forced into a book tour I'll have to have a base camp.

I must fly, Sydney is calling me back, something about more revisions. I swear that man worships whoever invented the red pen. I love you with all my heart, dearest one.

Love,

Juliet


End file.
